A Reason To Live
by TheForgottenPrincess
Summary: Sarah always wanted to leave her tower but never gathered the courage to do it. However when a young girl named Rin is in trouble, she leaves and meet the Lord of the Western Kingdom, Sesshomaru. Will she fall in love with the handsome demon or will her mother trick her into going back to the tower? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not in anyway own Inuyasha or Tangled. I only own the plot and a select few of characters.

18 Years Earlier

Once, a very long time ago, tragedy struck the Eastern Kingdom. Michael and Elizabeth were betrayed by someone they thought was a friend.

Kagura, a wind demon who was Elizabeth's personal maid, killed her and her husband in order to gain the throne. She even tried to kill their daughter Sarah, who was only a year old. However, when she tried to kill her, Kagura's Dance of Blades were thrown back at her, infuriating her to the point of insanity.

The wind sorceress walked over to the child and saw with surprise that the child was protected by the legendary Shikon No Tama. And upon closer inspection, Kagura also noticed that the child had somehow been born with the essence of shinseina hana, a very rare healing flower. Legend says that if you sing the healing song made by Midoriko herself, you would be be granted youth and beauty.

Kagura knew she was showing the strains of age. Her once black hair was now a pure white, wrinkles lined her red eyes and the rest of her body, and she had to use a cane to walk on the days it snowed or rained. She absolutely hated how her body had begun to show her weakness.

The child began to cry, causing Kagura to start in surprise. She thought about killing the child before realizing that killing her would be a waste. She leaned down and picked up the crying child and began to sing and rock her.

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine."

Kagura's voice was ragged as she sang, but she got her desired results. The child's golden hair began to glow a bright yellow, and her crying began to stop.

"Heal what has been hurt,

Change the Fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine."

A warm feeling surrounded her entire body. A very warm energy swept through her body and she welcomed it. As the feeling receded, she opened her eyes. Kagura walked over to the mirror that was mounted against the wall and looked at her reflection. What she saw pleased her greatly. Her hair was omce again a sleek black, her wrinkles gone, and her face youthful again. She felt stronger than she had felt in a very long time.

She knew these looks would not last, so she put the now sleeping babe on the floor and pulled out a small dagger. She moved the child's hair away from her neck and cut a small lock of hair off. She hissed in anger as the lock of hair turned a dark brown and lost its power.

'Looks like I have to take the brat with me. How annoying,' Kagura thought to herself in anger. She scooped the child off the ground and quickly slipped out of the castle.

When daybreak arrived, Kagura went to go 'check' on the little princess like she was supposed to every morning for her mistress. When she 'discovered' the little primcess was missing, she quickly went to inform the Lord and Lady.

She yelled for the guards when she 'found' the murdered bodies of Michael and Elizabeth. By the afternoon, everyone in the four regions were mourning the deaths of their rulers, and for the loss of their precious little princess.

A/N: Should I continue? Read and review if you want me to!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer* I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Inuyasha or Tangled. I own only a few characters such as Sarah.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Sarah!" mother shouted from beneath my window. I cringed and sighed inwardly. I knew from the way mother sounded that she was angry. This meant that anything I did would set her off.

I grabbed my long hair and threw it down the thirty foot drop for mother to climb up. I could tell from the way mother gripped my hair that sge was not happy. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound as she climbed in through the window.

When mother was in and I had my hair in it, I was suddenly slaming against the floor, a dull ringing sounding in my head befire the pain set in. I opened my eyes and saw blacj spots in my vision. Before I could get up, I was grabbed and tossed into the couch, hitting it and landing in front of it as mother started yelling.

"When I call for you, you come immediately. You don't wait fuve minutes before coming to come get me, you come then. I don't care if your as naked as the day you were born, you WILL do as I say, do you hear me?" she shouted as she slapped me across the face.

"Yes ma'am," I whispered.

"And you didn't clean the tower like I told you to. When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done!" A vase met its demise against my head at the end of her sentence.

"Yes ma'am," I whispered through the pain.

Mother growled before stalking into the kitchen. I heard several items being thrown aroundand I knew she would be there for a whilem blowing off steam. I tenderly picked myself up off the ground and made my way to my bedroom, hearing mother mutterung about how people were beginning to think she was the one to kill the Lord and Lady for the ruling position since the princess was missing.

Once I reached my room, I breathed a sigh of relief. This was the only place my mother entered. This was my haven. The silver paint on the walls calms me diwn mire than anything else in the place that was my prison. Unbeknownst to my mother, I had been painting random pictures on my walls ever since I figured out how to make paint out of berries. My bed lay in the middle of a wall, surrounded by flowers and crescent moons. My dresser lay against the wall by the door, covered in the same designs as my wall.

I sat down in front of the mirror on my dresser and assessed the damage. I cringed at the sight. Glass from the vase was stuck in my face, blood flowing freely. I would have to sing the song that mother taught me as a child to heal my face. However, I wouldn't be able to do anything about the bruises. They would have to stay and go away on their own. I pulked all of the glass out and quickly healed my face.

The bruises on my face were already turning a shade of purple when I wiped away the blood. I sighed and looked for the concealer I used. It took me ten minutes to make my face look like it had no bruises. When I was done, I quickky changed out of my ruined pink dress and put on a green one. With a sigh, I left my room and walked into the kitchen.

"Took you long enough to get covered up," mother said with disdain when I entered the kitchen.

"Sorry for taking so long. The concealer didn't want to work like it normally does. I promise it won't happen again," I promised, looking at the ground.

"See that it doesn't," mother said. "Well, sit down. Dinner is ready."

I sat down at the table, trying to hide how sore today's beating had made me. Dinner was eaten in sikence mostly. The only sounds in the kitchen was the occasional scrape of a fork against a plate. The chicken mother cooked was tender and moist, the rice perfectly cooked, the vegetables steamed to the point of softness that was hard to do without making it mush.

Once dinner was over with, we walked into the living room. I sat down in front of the couch as mither sat behind me, brushingb my hair. Whike she brushed I sang the song mother taught me. When she was done, she tugged me gently up by the arm and placed me on the couch.

"In three days, you turn 18. Is there anything special you want?" mother asked.

"The only thing I want is to for my birthday is to leave the tower and go see the lights that go up into the sky every year. Because they are so far away, I never get to see them. I only see faint little dots of lights. They look so small they're like fireflies," I whispered softly, waiting for the answer I knew was coming.

"You know that will never happen," mother said crossly.

"Then I don't want anything else," I said dejectedly.

"Alright then. I shall see you in three days. The people of the East are beginning to wonder why I leave so often," mother said, rising from the couch.

I followed her to the window and threw my hair down. Mother nodded before clmibing down.

"You may come out now," I said, looking around the room after a few minutes.

Soon enough a small body collided with mine. The small kitsune currently hugging me to death had reddish-orange hair with a matching tail, no blemishes on his young face, and mischievous green eyes that shinned brightly. As far as I knew, he had no parents to speak of.

"I don't like Kagura. She always hurts you," the young boy said.

"I know, Shippo. But she's the only parent I have. Her beating are becoming more frequent though. Maybe I should leave. But the problem with that is I have no where to go," I mumbled softly, setting Shippo down and walking towards the living room.

"I know where we could go. I'm friends with the Sourthern Lord, Kouga. I'm sure he would take us in," Shippo offered.

"No. I don't like the thought of staying with a stranger," I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe we could build a house."

"We would need money for that. I'm broke."

"You have to find a way out of here. If you don't, you'll end up dying," Shippo said desperately.

"Let's not talk about this, ok?" I sighed. "How about we sing a song instead?"

"Alright. What song?" Shippo asked, going along with it.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "How about a lullaby?"

"Sure."

"Sleep, baby, sleep,

Oh, my baby, sleep,

How lovely, how lovely

How nice you are!

Where's the nurse, where's the girl?

Where's your nurse girl?

She's gone, she's gone,

Far across the hill!"

A/N: Well there ya go. The lullaby I used was called Lullaby in Edo, which I do not own. Please review! It builds my confidence. Ja ne! ^.^


End file.
